Many paraplegics have sufficient upper body strength to effectively perform most of the daily tasks experienced by a healthy person having a relatively sedentary job, such as jobs which primarily involve sitting and a movement about an office or similar environment. By providing such paraplegics with orthotics and braces which allow the paraplegic to use their upper body muscles to stand and walk, such paraplegics are allowed to participate in an even larger range of activities enjoyed by others. One such orthotic device which has been particularly effective in allowing paraplegics to stand and move in an upright manner is the "Up & About" device distributed by Cascade Orthopedic Supply, Inc.
One problem encountered in the use of such orthotics is that the device must be manufactured to very precise dimensions exhibited by the paraplegic. If the orthotic device is not effectively tailored to the paraplegic, excessive discomfort and inoperability will result, either making the orthotic unusable or increasing a likelihood that the paraplegic will choose not to utilize the orthotic device and remain confined to a wheel chair or remain at home.
To effectively construct the orthotic device to match the individual dimensions of the paraplegic, known lower extremity casting techniques are utilized to make casts of each of the paraplegic's legs. These casts are then used during the custom fabrication and assembly process utilized in manufacturing each orthotic device to ensure that the orthotic device properly fits the paraplegic. Existing casting techniques are generally only marginally effective in allowing the orthotic device to meet minimal standards of fit. Such devices are often far from optimal largely because the paraplegic's lower extremities are not held in the precise position needed for the casts of the paraplegic's lower extremities to have the configuration necessary for optimum fitting and construction of the orthotic device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a casting device which can securely position and support the lower extremities of a paraplegic during the casting process which will cause the casts of the paraplegics lower extremities to match an optimum configuration for fitting of the orthotic device. Through use of such a casting device, orthotic devices can be constructed for paraplegics which provide such a perfect fit to the paraplegic that the paraplegic will be highly motivated to utilize the orthotic device, thus enhancing the benefit the paraplegic will enjoy from the use of the orthotic device.